Let it be
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Draco y Hermione siempre pensaron que lo de que los opuestos se enamoraban era tonterías, pero un beso les cambió la vida. El amor no va de príncipes rescatando princesas, a veces la princesa se enamora del villano. D&Hr.


**Let it be**

—Lárgate.

—Yo estaba aquí primero.

—Es un baño de chicas.

—¡Nadie lo usa!

* * *

Creyó que no la volvería a encontrar. En serio lo creyó. Pero Hermione Granger volvió a entrar al baño de chicas del tercer piso que llevaba años fuera de servicio gracias a Myrtle, la llorona. Granger entró con los ojos rojos mientras él cavilaba cuál era la mejor manera de matar a Albus Dumbledore y sobrevivir en el intento. Hermione se quedó mirando el cabello rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy, que le daba la espalda y estaba apoyado en el lavamanos.

—Vete —le espetó él cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí.

Y sólo por hacerlo enfadar (lo que le causaba un extraño placer), se quedó.

* * *

Usualmente, Draco siempre estaba allí horas después de la comida y Hermione aparecía los días que tenían transformaciones más o menos a esa hora. A veces se encontraban y se descargaban el uno contra el otro.

—Eres un maldito engreído —soltó ella.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tal vez Harry no se equivoque y estés tramando algo.

—No sabes nada, sangre sucia.

—Ni que me importase tanto tu vida, Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí, entonces, molestándome e insultándome cada que puedes? —inquirió él con la voz aparentemente inocente y, poco después pudo notar, con satisfacción, que Hermione Granger se mostraba contrariada—. Te diré por qué lo hago yo: joderte me hace sentir mejor, muchísimo mejor.

Draco Malfoy sólo oyó el portazo que la muchacha dio al salir del baño.

* * *

No volvió en varios días. Draco se sintió extrañamente sólo.

Y pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había acostumbrado demasiado a Hermione Granger y aquello no le gustó. Decidió abandonar los baños del tercer piso para siempre. No volvería jamás.

* * *

Empujó la puerta con delicadeza, esperando encontrarlo del otro lado, como siempre.

Como siempre.

Se llevó una sorpresa que no le gustó. Dejó la puerta en su lugar y se fue.

Jurando que esta vez, sería para siempre.

* * *

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Hermione volvió exactamente una semana después de haber jurando que no volvería, porque necesitaba urgentemente descargarse con alguien o algo y Draco Malfoy era la persona perfecta para eso. Era mil veces preferible gritarle al detestable Slytherin que llorar por Ron.

Esta vez, él sí estaba allí. Pensando que _no_ debería haber ido; pero estaba allí, analizando las opciones que tenía.

a) Matar a Dumbledore.

b) Morir él mismo.

Levantó la vista cuando la oyó entrar. Por alguna razón, supo que sería ella (nadie más iba al baño de chicas del tercer piso). Sus ojos, grises y fríos, se encontraron con los de ella. No dijeron nada por un momento hasta que ella abrió la boca y admitió de lo que había estado huyendo hasta entonces:

—Joderte es mejor que llorar.

Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar sólo un momento y después, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Draco se quedó parado mirando el lugar por el que ella había salido. Después, siguió pensando que sus posibilidades se reducían sólo a una: Matar a Dumbledore. Aunque por un motivo que él no pudo comprender, lo primero que no comprendía de sí mismo, Granger siguió merodeando en su cabeza, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Esta vez sí que lloraba.

La oyó cuando después de la comida entró allí. Ni siquiera reparó en su presencia, Hermione Granger sollozaba de manera casi silenciosa. Entonces, él le espetó:

—Weasley no te merece.

Hermione alzó la cabeza súbitamente, pero él ya le daba la espalda. Se había inclinado hacia el espejo. Súbitamente, a Draco Malfoy le habían entrado ganas de llorar. Por su padre, que estaba en Azkaban; por aquella marca que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo que no le había llevado honor, sino únicamente desgracias. Pero un Malfoy no lloraba. Nunca. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y menos frente a una sangre sucia; mucho menos si esta era Hermione Granger.

Respiró hondo una, dos veces. Y se volvió.

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó ácidamente.

Hermione, susceptible, salió dando un portazo, y Draco creyó que no volvería nunca más a ese lugar.

* * *

Sin embargo, volvió.

Se presentó cuando Draco apenas había tomado la resolución de matar a Dumbledore a sangre fría. «Los Malfoy nunca tienen miedo». Mentira. «Los Malfoy no dudan». Otra mentira. Y podía seguir enumerándolas hasta el final. Estaba realmente aterrado.

Llegó con los ojos llorosos y ni siquiera se dignó a preguntarle a Draco qué hacía allí. En cierto modo, se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. A encontrarse. A usarse como un desahogo de frustraciones, tristezas y temores.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, decidido a acabar con aquello y llevarlo al límite. Porque necesitaba un buen medio de evasión.

Le tocó el hombro y ella se volvió.

—Hay algo mejor que llorar. Y aún mejor que insultarme.

La besó.

Con furia, como besaba Draco Malfoy.

Vio su sorpresa, pero no se detuvo. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, no reflexionó acerca de que era una sangre sucia, ni que era Hermione Granger. Si lo hacía, se detendría. Y quería más que nunca, evadirse de la realidad.

Para él, sólo era un juego.

Aunque no por mucho.

* * *

Se sentía culpable.

Inmensamente culpable.

Había sido Draco Malfoy.

Y entonces una voz en su cabeza le dijo a Hermione que no importaba. Porque no era nada.

¿O sí?

Sinceramente, no sabía que pensar.

* * *

Hermione era plenamente consciente de que los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos era únicamente el resultado de demasiado estrés. Por lo demás, era completamente imposible. Ella era hija de muggles y él un Slytherin que alardeaba de la pureza de su sangre. Incluso a ellos les parecía imposible, pero en cierto modo, lo aceptaban; como un juego, un desahogo, un modo de evasión. Nunca como algo más que, en el peor de los casos, pudiese significar algo.

Draco la besaba siempre con furia y desesperación.

Al menos, besarla le impedía pensar que iba a matar a Dumbledore con un certero Avada Kedabra y que el momento de llevar sus planes a cabo se acercaba cada vez más. Y la hora de dejar de besarla y olvidarse de sus labios, también. Pero retrasaba cada vez más ese momento, ya nada seguro de que eso fuera un juego que el pudieran dejar cuando quisiera.

Pero antes muerto que admitirlo, porque a Draco Malfoy todavía le quedaba algo de sangre pura.

* * *

Aquella noche.

Lo iba a hacer aquella noche. Y estaba aterrado.

La besó más lentamente, intentando retrasar cada vez más el momento de dejarla. Nunca besaba así a Hermione. Pero aquello ya no era un juego. Ni lo parecía.

—Lo siento.

Se disculpó anticipadamente por lo que iba a hacer. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

No la volvió a ver, pero su rostro confundido queriendo preguntarle por qué se disculpaba se le grabó en la mente.

No mató a Dumbledore. No fue capaz. Lo hizo Snape. Estaba aturdido y asustado, porque sabía que Voldemort lo castigaría por no haberlo hecho él. Y eso, fuera lo que fuera, lo aterraba. Por un momento pensó en huir. En desaparecerse en cuanto dejaran los terrenos de Hogwarts y largarse para siempre; pero estaba seguro de que fuera a donde fuera, él lo encontraría.

Y sólo corrió tras Snape pensando en cómo Lord Voldemort lo castigaría y en un pedazo de pergamino arrugado, arrancado con prisa, que a esa hora ya estaría en posesión de Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Hermione:_

_Soy un cretino y un idiota. Lo sé. Tus ojos me lo van a recordar toda la vida y tal vez no sea capaz de volver a mirarte a los ojos una sola vez más. Puedo decirte que lamento haber hecho lo que hice una y otra vez y sé que no me creerás y que me restregarás en la cara eso que ya me recuerda la Marca Tenebrosa en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Me gritarás que sólo fuiste mi juego, como yo también fui el tuyo. Para mí, haz dejado de serlo. Escribir esto me ha costado mi orgullo porque aún soy un Malfoy._

_Pero desearía nunca haber hecho lo que a estas horas ya será irrevocable. De no ser tan cobarde, habría huido o me habría rebelado. En Slytherin somos cobardes, lo admito, y yo lo soy más. No estoy seguro de escribirte esto. Ni siquiera ahora… aunque sé que si esto no llega a tus manos me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida._

_Lo siento. Lo que comenzó como un juego un modo de evasión estoy seguro de que ya no lo es. Lo siento. Y mucho. No sabes cuánto._

_ Draco._

Hermione miró la carta una vez más. No tenía lágrimas en los ojos, porque había jurando que nunca lloraría por un idiota. Arrojó la carta al fuego y la vio consumirse hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. Las palabras de Draco Malfoy quedaron olvidadas en el ático del corazón de Hermione para siempre; no pensaba volver a dedicarle un solo pensamiento.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Draco Malfoy iba a volver a su mente una y otra vez. Draco Malfoy había dejado grabadas sus escamas en la piel de Hermione.

—Joder —murmuró—. Te odio, Draco Malfoy

Y era verdad.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, también lo amaba.

* * *

Se revolvió en la cama. No podía dormir por enésima vez en ese verano y se había cansado de eso.

—Maldición —murmuró mirando fijamente el techo.

Unos pisos más abajo también Ollivander estaría en esas condiciones, como lo estaba desde su secuestro. Voldemort vagaría por allí acompañado por su serpiente y sus padres dormirían espalda contra espalda temiendo el próximo castigo del Lord. Y él no podía dormir por pensar en Hermione Granger.

Una sangre sucia.

La sangre Malfoy había caído ya lo más bajo que podía caer. De momento, le vino a la mente lo que diría o haría su tía Bellatrix de enterarse. No eran pensamiento consoladores en lo más absoluto…, de pensarlo, lo primero que le venía a la mente era la palabra "Crucio".

—Te amo… —musitó a la oscuridad—, pero odio hacerlo, maldita sea.

Se volvió a quedar en silencio y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Poco después oyó el revolotear de un ave y cayó dormido, pero su sueño no fue reparador en lo más absoluto. Sólo lo dejó más confundido y aún más herido en el poco orgullo Malfoy que aún le quedaba.

La mañana lo descubrió despierto de nuevo. Se había aproximado a la ventana y vio la salida del sol. La más bella y la más triste que había visto. Por alguna razón todo le recordaba a Hermione Granger… a sus labios, a su aroma…

A dulce. Hermione olía a dulce, como caramelo. Y una vez en sexto año, en las mazmorras de Slughorn también había apreciado ese aroma. Amortenia.

¿Había sido desde entonces?

* * *

—¡Me abandonaste! —gritó. Y se alejó de él. Era un estúpido. Un idiota.

—¡No fue mi intención! —respondió él, aproximándose un poco más a ella.

—¡Lo hiciste de todos mod…! —no pudo terminar la frase, porque su voz fue acallado por los labios de él, que habían conseguido alcanzar los suyos. No pudo decir nada más, pero se fundió en aquel beso. Lo miró a los ojos cuando se separaron y…

Se despertó. Alterada, comprendiendo que todo había sido un sueño; a mucho kilómetros de distancia un muchacho rubio se despertó al mismo tiempo. Draco y Hermione no podían imaginar la manera en que estaban conectados.

* * *

La puerta de la mansión Malfoy fue aporreada.

Los carroñeros, invitados a pasar de mala gana.

Y Harry Potter, Weasley y Hermione Granger arrastrados dentro, como prisioneros. Además de Dean Thomas y un duende en los que nadie se fijó.

Harry Potter era el premio gordo. Weasley su mejor amigo, y por lo tanto, también valía. Y Hermione Granger era una de las sangre sucias más buscadas de todo el territorio inglés; porque acompañaba a Harry Potter en la huida intermitente que estaban llevando a cabo.

A Draco le pidieron que reconociera si era Harry Potter o no. Estaba seguro de que lo era, pero por lealtad a Hermione no pudo asegurar nada; sin embargo, cobarde como era, tampoco lo negó.

Poco después, cuando Bellatrix descubrió la espada, los gritos de Hermione inundaron la habitación y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que mirar asqueado, con deseos de lanzarle un crucio en respuesta a su tía y rescatar a la chica. Pero sabía que eso significaría su muerte, y aunque la amaba, también era cobarde. Y no tuvo más remedio que dejar que los gritos de la muchacha inundaran la mansión y le penetraran los oídos.

Pero ella escapó, junto con sus amigos y el antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy.

Y a la mitad de la noche, cuando nadie podía verlo, sonrió, aunque Lord Voldemort se hubiera puesto furioso. Hermione Granger había escapado de las garras de Bellatrix y de una muerte segura. Le deseaba que estuviera a salvo, aunque, acompañando a Potter, dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera.

—Odio amarte —musitó en la noche—, pero te metiste bajo mi piel.

Incluso la sangre Malfoy podía caer en las tentaciones. Qué fácil era.

* * *

3 de Mayo de 1998. Iba a ser la batalla decisiva, ambos bandos lo sabían de alguna u otra manera y dependía únicamente salvar el futuro de un joven de diecisiete años, o destruirlo, del mago tenebroso más famoso de todos los tiempos. La calma antes de la batalla era desesperando, y aunque todos estaban, nerviosos, todos darían lo mejor de sí por lo que creían.

Draco Malfoy no creía en nada.

Miró al cielo desde el colegio y se dijo que si salía vivo de aquello iba a ser un milagro. Y fue entonces que se acordó de Hermione y planeo escabullirse antes de que sacaran del colegio a la casa Slytherin en su totalidad, pues cualquier con dos dedos de frente sabía que eran un potencial peligro.

Necesitaba ayuda y no sabía de quien conseguirla o bajo que excusa. Entonces se encaminó hacia Crabbe y Goyle con una historia en la mente, pues desde que destacaban en algo (como lo era lanzar crucios) Malfoy no significaba nada para ellos. Sabía que también deseaban escabullirse. Querían atrapar a Potter y ser recompensados.

—Quien pierde, paga, Malfoy. ¿De quién es la que tienes tú?

—De mi madre.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Me extraña que no estén con Voldemort.

—Nos van a recompensar. Nos quedamos en el colegio, Potter. Decidimos no marcharnos porque decidimos entregarte —dijo Crabbe, aunque fuera a Draco al que se le había ocurrido la idea.

—¡Un plan fantástico! ¿Y cómo han entrado aquí?

—El año pasado estuve más horas en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos que en cualquier otro sitios —dijo Draco, «además de en el baño de chicas del tercer piso», pensó—. Sé cómo se entra.

—Estábamos escondidos en el pasillo —empezó Goyle—. ¡Ahora sabemos hacer encantamientos desilusionadores! Y entonces apareciste tú y dijiste que estaban buscando una diadema. Por cierto, ¿qué es una diadema?

—¡Eh, Harry! —se oyó la voz de Ronald Weasley. Sin embargo, Granger aún no aparecía. San Potter y Weasel le daban exactamente igual; Hermione, no—. ¿Con quién hablas?

—¡_Descendo_!

—¡Ron! ¡_Finite_!

—¡No, quieto! Si destrozas la habitación podrías enterrar esa diadema. —La diadema era importante… ¿para qué?

—¿Y qué más da? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Potter ha entrado aquí para tomarla —Draco empezaba a irritarse de verdad por la torpeza de sus colegas—, y eso debe de significar…

—¿«Debe de significar»? ¿A quién le importa lo que tú pienses? Yo ya no acepto tus órdenes, Draco. Tu padre y tú están acabados. —Otro recordatorio más de que era el último mono entre los mortífagos y que incluso un rematado idiota como Crabbe importaba más.

—¿Qué está…? ¡No! ¡Potter! ¡_Crucio_!

—¡Basta! El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo.

Lo que Crabbe dijo a continuación se le borró por completo porque vio a Hermione lanzarse un hechizo aturdidor a Crabbe. Y entonces…

—¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Draco vio como Hermione se lanzaba a un lado. Respiró aliviado cuando vio que la maldición no le dio, pero le quedaron ganas de estrangular a Crabbe. Se quedó mirando a Hermione una milésima de segundo antes de que Crabbe lo empujara y perdiera la varita.

—¡No lo maten! ¡No lo maten!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que esquivó un hechizo aturdidor y que Crabbe invocó al Fuego Maligno. «Idiota», pensó. Dejo de prestarle atención a todo hasta que Potter (siempre él, ¿por qué siempre se llevaba toda la gloria?) lo salvó y lo sacó de allí. Lo siguiente que supo era que San Potter había conseguido su diadema y que Crabbe estaba muerto. Y decidió que aquello había sido un rotundo fracaso.

* * *

Finalmente Voldemort concedió una tregua a Potter y los mortífagos se largaron. Draco no. Ya no le importaba nada. Desde hacía horas que la marca le ardía como los mil demonios; pero no quería regresar y verlo a él. Draco Malfoy por primera vez en su existencia estaba realmente aterrado, Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor o recogiendo cadáveres o ayudando a os heridos, así que no le fue nada difícil escabullirse porque nadie le prestaba atención.

Finalmente encontró un pasillo vacío y se alegró de estar allí. Ya no le importaba nada en lo absoluto. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Sin varita no podía hacer nada y se sentía completamente inútil.

—Tú —dijo una voz ahogada. Draco alzó la vista y se encontró a Hermione Granger mirándole atentamente desde el otro lado del pasillo. Palideció, pero no dejó de morarla—. Maldito idiota —le espetó y se acercó hasta tenerlo a un palmo. Draco se incorporó como pudo y la miro cara a cara—. Eres un idiota.

De un momento a otro la mano de Hermione le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Nunca una chica lo había golpeado (a excepción de la misma Hermione cuando estaban en tercer año) y su orgullo —la pizca que aún le quedaba— se derrumbó por completo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Hace casi un año no te importó demasiado —le espetó ella.

—Sí que me importó. Pero no tenía opción.

Aquello le parecía surrealista. Hablar cara a cara con Hermione, sin insultarla, era algo que unos años atrás habría contemplado como imposible. Ni siquiera cuando la besaba le hablaba; no solían decirse nada. En aquel momento aún le parecía descabellado, pero ya no le importaba.

—Cobarde.

—Lo sé —dijo él de manera sombría. Ya sabía que era un idiota cobarde ¿y qué importaba? Aún le ardía la mejilla y tampoco le importaba eso. Hermione Granger estaba enfrente de él.

—Te odio —le dijo ella.

—No más que yo a ti —rebatió él—. Tengo tu aroma en mi cabeza todo el día y lo odio. Tu nombre aparece en todas partes. Te odio; he estado confundido todo este tiempo, porque a mí no me pasa esto. Soy Draco Malfoy y son las chicas las que se mueren por mí… Soy un sangre pura y se y se supone que deberías repugnarme. ¡Pero no lo haces! Sólo tengo ganas de besarte y ha momentos en los que pienso que nunca debí usar tus labios como medio de evasión porque se grabaron en mi piel. Odio tu sonrisa y tus labios porque los deseo todo el tiempo. Te odio por amarte tanto.

Entonces, la besó.

Con furia, con pasión.

Recorrió su espalda con las manos y la estrechó como si no fuera a soltarla nunca. De improviso la marca le ardió aun más y soltó a Hermione para llevarse la mano izquierda hasta donde estaba la marca tenebrosa. Ardía. Demasiado.

Hermione se acercó a él y le subió la manga de la camisa hasta el codo. Allí estaba la marca, Hermione se quedó mirándola hasta que él la retiro bruscamente.

—No mires.

Entonces resonó la voz de Lord Voldemort proclamando que Harry Potter había muerto. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

* * *

Después de la guerra Ron decidió seguir su carrera profesional y Harry también. Tenían millones de oportunidades de tener éxito. Hermione volvió a Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy, también.

No eran buenos tiempos para los Slytherin; nadie quería relacionarse con ninguno de ellos e incluso entre ellos había separaciones. Draco Malfoy era uno de los traidores y un renegado. No se paseaba como si el colegio le perteneciera y nadie le prestaba atención.

A veces, Hermione lo descubría mirándola con una intensidad casi dolorosa. Pero no se acercó a él. Parecía que nada había sucedido, que nunca se habían besado, ni nunca hubieran pensando en el otro. Draco Malfoy no era de los que fueran a dejar las cosas así.

Logró acercarse a ella cuando Weasley no estaba cerca —la chica pelirroja podía ser un engorro—, aún le parecía descabellado que lo vieran con _ella_, con Hermione Granger.

—Malfoy —dijo ella cuando vio que la seguía—, ¿se puede saber por qué me sigues?

Él ladeo la cabeza un poco, pero no contestó.

—Te odio —susurró él. Era verdad. Detestaba que todo le supiera a ella, que todo le recordara a ella. La odiaba. Estaban al lado de la puerta del baño de chicas del tercer piso, quizá inconscientemente, pero estaban allí.

Tiempo atrás Draco habría reconocido que besar a Hermione Granger le causaría repugnancia; en ese momento era la único que deseaba hacer. Pero no se movían, ella se había quedado paralizada y él también. No tuvo muy claro que estaba haciendo, hasta que la besó.

Como siempre. Furia, pasión.

Aunque aún no tuviera la valentía suficiente para decirle «te amo» cara a cara.

* * *

Transformaciones era la única clase que compartían con Slytherin. A menudo los Slytherin renegados estaban sentados en pupitres dobles ellos solos porque nadie quería estar al lado de ellos. Hermione vislumbró a Draco en la esquina derecha de la parte de atrás del aula y se acercó. Todos se volvieron a mirarla, pero no le importó y se sentó allí sin ni siquiera preguntarle a Malfoy si estaba libre.

Él la miró un momento y después sonrió un poco. ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera el mundo? ¿Lo que dijeran Potter y Weasley? ¿Lo que dijeran sus padres?

Ella se seguiría sentando allí tres veces por semana en la última clase que tenían.

* * *

_Ninguno de los dos diría que es cosa del destino, pero tampoco podrían explicar por qué se enamoraron, a pesar de odiarse el uno al otro. _

_Y sin embargo, les había cambiado la vida._

* * *

**Me he tardado las eternidades con este Dramione -un mes y algo- pero creo que finalmente ha valido la pena y me ha gustado aunque sea delirante o surrealista. Ah, si ven errores (no dudo que los haya, aunque lo he revisado varias veces) díganme y ya saben que los halagos o los tomatazos son por rr. ~Nea**


End file.
